Enhanced Durability
The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition and Invulnerability. Also Called *Damage Resistance *Delayed Capitulation *Enhanced Resistance *Enhanced Toughness *High Resistance *Hyper Durability/Resistance Capabilities The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Applications *Bulletproof Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Pain Suppression **High level resistance to damage. **The user can take an attack while feeling the effect later. *The user will maintain optimal health if sickness is the aggressor, yielding to the sickness day’s later if the sickness is potent. Levels *Peak Human Durability: User has conditioned metabolism enabling extraordinary efficient healing, as well as denser skin, bone, muscle, etc. *''Enhanced Durability'': User's durability is augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Durability: User can withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. *Absolute Durability: User absolutely cannot be injured. Associations *Animal Imitation; with more durable animals, such as dinosaurs, rhinos, crustaceans, turtles, etc. *Dermal Armor; usually through certain Animal Mimicries or Elemental Mimicries. *Discomfort Immunity *Durability Concentration *Elasticity *Elemental Mimicry; either through tough elements like stone or metal, or through Scattering with air or water. *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Health **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Survivability *High Resistance *Injury Immunity *Organic Metal Skin *Regenerative Durability *Scale Manifestation *Telekinetic Durability Limitations *Since this ability isn't the same as Invulnerability, the user can only take so much damage before it finally takes an effect. At best, the user will only be stunned by damage that would usually kill ordinary people. *If the power is due to mimicking an element, the user might become even more vulnerable than normal to certain attacks. Ex: Someone with Metal Mimicry might be extremely weak towards someone with Magnetism Manipulation or a person with Water Mimicry will be very weak to those with Electricity Manipulation. *Some powers that are capable of bypassing durability like Telepathy, Absolute Strength, Durability Negation, etc, can be counteractive against this ability. *May have a set duration. *May require Training from Hell to be acquired by normal people. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Comics Known Objects * Body Armor (Blood) * Life Seed (Blood) * Super Armor (Blood) * The Chargin' Targe (Team Fortress 2) * The Resistance Powerup (Team Fortress 2) * Two-Ton Tunic (Xiaolin Showdown) *the Hellbat Suit (DC Comics) Gallery Television/Movies Scream4 4.jpg|Ghostface (Scream series) can survive several fatal wounds despite being human. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|Peter Griffin and Ernie (Family Guy) can both survive heavy damage from their battles that causes massive damage to many areas. illyria super durability.gif|Illyria (Angel) can take an axe to the head without moving Cordell.png|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop) can survive bullets, being run over, set on fire and being shot. 02-TwoTonTunic.jpg|Two-Ton Tunic (Xiaolin Showdown) turn into a heavy durable armor which makes the user invulerable to physical attacks Kevin's Durability.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Diamondhead's and Four Arms' durability Underpants.jpg|Even before acquiring superpowers, Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) can withstand falling from a very high building, getting run over by a car, or being brutally beaten by the Turbo Toilet 2000 without serious injury. Games Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Muggshot's Guns.png|Muggshot (Sly Cooper series) can withstand a direct beating from Murray and withstand the magnified light from his crystal gardens during his fight with Sly. Sonic Lost World - Zavok.png|Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) Comics Bulletproof Durability by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) has great durability. Invulnerability by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Hulks Vol 1 615 Textless.jpg|The Hulk (Marvel Comics) can withstand virtually anything. Copy of Skaar.jpg|Like his father,The Hulk, Skaar (Marvel Comics) has incredible durability. Thor loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) 1250192-1233329 red she hulk 1 super.jpg|Red She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) 350px-Acotilletta2--Red Hulk transformation 600px.jpg|Red-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Shehulk038 cov.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) File:Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel Comics) Odin.jpg|Odin (Marvel Comics) File:2646027-thorstrength42494.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) T-800.jpg|T-800 (Terminator) World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Durability by Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga Durability by Baoh.gif|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: The Visitor) Raiton no yoroi.png|A (Naruto) is virtually immune to attacks while wearing his Raiton no Yayoi. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) is virtually immune to any attacks while using his '' Lighting Armor''. Earth Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) can endure physical attacks while using Earth Release: Earth Spear . Luffy stretching.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is extremely hard to injure due to his elastic nature... Busoshoku Koka.png|...and after the time skip, he learned how to use Busoshoku: Koka, further enhancing his body to have the durability that rivals or surpasses steel. Zoro After Taking Luffy's Pain.png|Rorona Zoro's (One Piece) durability is one of his greatest feature. Rob Lucci Leopard.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is very durable, mainly thanks to Tekkai. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) can take a slash and being burned at the chest and did not even flinch. Skin Bolic Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic's (D.Gray Man) solidified lightning skin can take tremendous amounts of damage. Jasdevi Materialization.png|Jasdevi can harden his body as he desires. Undead body.png|Skull protecting Enma (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is immensely resilient to damage, and further training greatly increase this, along with his Tensa Zangetsu further boosting it. Del Diablo.jpg|Chad (Bleach) is unnaturally resistant to damage. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|When Zangetsu fired a second Getsuga Tenshō at Ichigo, his inner Hollow (Bleach), taking control, emerged from the destroyed wall with no visible damage. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|In addition to his resilience, Yamamoto (Bleach) has shown remarkable durability. 685px-StarrkSpiritual Power.jpg|Starrk (Bleach) has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is highly durable, able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while sustaining no apparent injuries. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) is a very durable fighter, as is his Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru. Baragan survives.gif|Baraggan Lousenbairn's (Bleach) Resurrección grants him tremendously resilient Hierro, allowing him to survive Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben's massive explosion at point blank range. File:Hierro.gif|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) using Hierro to pressurize his spiritual energy onto his skin, turning it iron hard. LoveShiktaiEpisode280.jpg|When Love (Bleach) was brutally attacked by a Hollowfied Kensei, with a spiritually charged attack at point blank range, Love sustained only minor injuries and kept on fighting with no signs of faltering. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Daz Bones/Mr.1 (One Piece) is tough to injure due to eating the Dice-Dice no Mi, making his body hard as steel. File:Jozu_Diamond.png|Diamond Jozu (One Piece) is tough as his moniker suggests, withstanding even the strongest slash in the world without any injure. (Toaru Byakuya no bankai).jpg|Matsuru can withstand more than two god-like powerful attacks of Thor and Hercules without losing consciousness Kouga the Sturdy.GIF|Kouga’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) magical power control is no better than that of a Bishop-class. However, he became a Knight because his unusual toughness makes him take very little damage from powerful attacks. Larvae stops sword.png|Larcade (Fairy Tail) is capable of stopping a full powered swing from Kagura with just two fingers. Web Animation File:Ape Heavy.jpg|Being some form of primate, Ape Heavy (TF2 Freak) has average level of durability. File:Demo Samedi Durability Showcase.gif|Due to the mystic doll enhancing his muscle structure, Demo Samedi (TF2 Freak) can withstand a decent amount of punishment. File:Heavybine.png|Heavybine's (TF2 Freak) durability is moderate, meaning he can resist small arms fire, moderate explosions, and powers that deal average damage. File:Heavydile Durability Showcase.gif|Heavydile's (TF2 Freak) tough skin allows him to withstand repeated batterings from Sewer Medic's lead pipe, especially small arms fire and moderate explosions. File:Infected Germedic.png|Infected Germedic (TF2 Freak) File:Knivehand.png|Thanks to his technorganic body as a Cyborg, Knivehand (TF2 Freak) can withstand small to moderate damage. File:Pyre Combustion Inducement.gif|As a Demon, Pyre's (TF2 Freak) durability is extremely high, allowing him to withstand small arms fire, powers that deal weak to moderate damage, etc. File:Reaper Durability Showcase.gif|Despite being a Shinigami, Reaper (TF2 Freak) has moderately high durability, which allows him to take Pyre's punches without severe injury. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Durability Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries